Running Circles
by AlwaysNinja
Summary: Rain isn't your typical high schooler. Her and her twin Zexion live a life without their recently deceased parents while leading everyone to think that they're in a happy family. When their lies start to unravel, they have to face their painful past.
1. Start the Cycle

**Hello there! Here's my new story, a high school AU about... Well, you'll see ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rain. Not the rain, like water, but Rain, the person. **

* * *

"Rain! It's time to get up!"

The shriek pierces my ears and rouses my drowsy brain. I groan and pull the pillow over my ears. "Five more minutes," I mumble, sliding further under the covers. Ah, soft covers. I am able to enjoy their comfort for only a few more precious seconds before they are oh-so-rudely yanked from off of me. "Zexion!" The pillow is grabbed next, and I can hear the soft thump it makes as it hits the floor. I groan louder and curl up into a ball. It's way too cold to wake up.

"Come on Rain." A pause, and then, in a tempting voice, "It's Wednesday."

I shoot into a sitting position and scramble out of bed. Wednesday, of course! I had forgotten! It was the best day, the greatest day, the _coffee_ day. I rush into the kitchen and eagerly await my morning treat. My alarm clock follows, chuckling softly to himself. "Coffee is your drug, you know that Rain?"

"Oh, shove it Zexion." I scowl at my twin, ignoring his laughing blue eyes. Eyes that I have a perfect copy of... Though they are currently narrowed in annoyance, not sparkling in jest. decide to ignore the stupidity of my brother and focus instead on inhaling the cup of coffee said brother gives me. "Man, I need more sleep," I complain, talking more to myself than Zexion.

"Did you stay up late again?" Oh no, the stern voice. Zexion is not pleased with me.

I yawn and nod. "But you should be grateful. I was finishing your report."

His tone softens. "Oh, thanks." I see a travel mug slide towards me. "Want my cup?"

"That's yours, Zexion. You should have it." Even as I refuse, I bite my lip and glance at my own now empty coffee mug.

This action is not unnoticed by my nearly psychic twin. With another chuckle, he leaves the table, tossing over his shoulder, "Take it."

What can I do? Coffee really is my drug. As I sip the delicious drink, I slowly walk back to my room to get ready for school. I set my mug down momentarily and quickly change into worn-out jeans and a black t-shirt. Yeah, I'm wearing black. It lets my long, unusual silvery-purply-whatever-the-heck-it-is hair shine. And it's also one of the only shirts I own. I return to clutching my coffee as I return to the kitchen, catching Zexion as he is about to head out the door.

"Hey," I say, picking up an apple and tossing it to him. "At least take this. You didn't even have coffee today." He nods and turns towards the door. "Oh, and Zexion? Have a good day at work."

He smiles and slides outside, leaving me alone in the house. Where was I? Ah, yes. School. School that my brother is again escaping. Well, I suppose he has a legitimate reason, but still. I could take on the money-making if I really wanted to! It's probably because he's technically older... He was born the year before I was, although we were born only 12 minutes apart. We're those special twins born on New Years Eve, the twins that inevitably get split up. And I got the short end of the stick.

With a sigh, I head out the door as well, turning towards my dreaded destination - Traverse Town High School. I would have to fill in for Zexion again. He was off at Barnes and Noble, working for both of us. I would soon be sitting in class, doing _schoolwork_ for both of us. It was a tough arrangement for everyone, but it kept food - and coffee - on the table.

The delightful sound of the early bell greets me just as I slip through the doors. That meant I still had three minutes before class... Great! It was still the first week of the second semester, and I was determined to make perfect attendance this half of the year.

I glance at my schedule. Wednesdays meant I had math class in the morning. Inwardly sighing, I pull the two sheets of math homework out of my bag. One neatly printed with my name, one semi-neatly labeled with his. I slide both papers onto the stack on the teacher's desk and sit in the back of the now busy room. One advantage of a busy school is that it's easy to hide behind laughing tables of friends and enemies alike.

Roll call begins before I know it, and I lower my head to the desk, allowing my long hair to obscure my face. I pretend to be studying, waiting for my name.

"Reina Lorait."

"Present!" I call, keeping my voice to a higher tone.

"Zexion Lorait."

"Here," I mumble, hoping no one notices me.

"Kairi Minoe."

I sigh in relief. It always worked, but it still made me nervous every day. The rest of the morning was a breeze, and I made it to lunch with no problems. I wove between tables of loudly chattering students and went to the library, like always. The other assistant greets me with a smile.

"Hey Rain!" She sets her stack of books down to wave at me, short-cropped black hair moving from side to side.

"Hey Xion," I return, helping her with her load. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, just cleaning up. Some kids came in here and took a bunch of books and dumped on the tables." She pauses to flick a bang out of her eye. "This is half. The rest are on the back tables." I nod and start putting everything in its proper place, chatting with Xion all the while. She was my friend, my only friend, and I enjoyed spending time with her. Of course, I had to lie to her too. I hated that.

"So, did you already have lunch?" An innocent question on her part, the kind of question idly asked between friends.

"Of course. You?" A lie. I hadn't had anything since the coffee this morning.

"Yeah, I eat fast. Plus, I love volunteering here. My parents made me do it at first, but then I got into it." Xion laughed briefly. "Sometimes, I swear that my parents are psychic! Are yours?"

"Probably. Stuff like that happens with me all the time." Another lie. My parents died last year, in a car accident.

"Ha, really? All parents are the same... Hey, is Zexion at school today?"

"Yeah, he's at the vending machines." Double lie. Zexion was not at school, and even if he was, he'd _never_ be at the vending machines. They're way too expensive.

"Oh, cool. Just wonderin'. I wanted to return the book he loaned me."

"I'll bring it to him." My first truthful statement to Xion today. Pathetic, isn't it? And to think I call her my friend...

"Thanks!" Xion finishes her work and hands a worn book to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I glance at the clock. Five minutes until lunch period ended. "I should go, my next class is history and I want to double-check my homework."

"Okay, bye! See you tomorrow!" Xion is so nice... Lying to her kills me. But I do it every day. Every single day. It's become a necessary evil ever since my parents died and I ran away with Zexion to another town. We were going to be put into foster care, and we were totally fine with that. Until, of course, I overheard Zexion's foster parents say that they would only take one child. After that, we just ran. Literally. Traverse Town had to records of us and no painful memories, so it was the perfect place to stay. Zexion bought an apartment with our parent's money and took on several jobs to pay the rent. I took on one job and the task of filling in at school for the both of us. No one else knew. It was our little secret.

My history class is about to begin and the teacher is already sitting at his desk. I frown inwardly but put on a smile. As I approach my favorite teacher's desk, he glances up. "Oh, hello Rain." He was the only adult to call me Rain instead of Reina. "Is that your report?"

"Yes, and my brother's. He was too lazy to turn it in himself." Does that sound believable? Are most brothers lazy?

"That's fine," the professor says, smiling slightly. "I notice that your essays are always done with opposite points of view."

I know he's just trying to make friendly conversation, but I begin to majorly stress out. I did both reports, and I wrote them on opposite topics so they wouldn't seem similar. Forcing a smile, I say, "We always talk about it at dinner, and, well... siblings argue. So we always try to outdo each other with our reports." I pray for him to buy it.

He just chuckles and smiles wider. "Understandable." I am able to escape to my seat as he begins the lesson and focus on taking spectacular notes. After all, I have to teach this to Zexion once I got home. The bell rings sooner than expected, and I realize that my usual schedule is going to be broken. Today was the first day of my music class. It was supposed to start at the beginning of the semester, but the teacher was sick or something. I was fine with it, because it gave me a free period for homework. Now, however, was the first thing I was excited over since Xion's birthday three months ago - a chance to practice my instrument.

I glance into the classroom and find that I'm early, as usual. What's unusual is the fact that there's someone already in there who was earlier than me. I've seen him before, but I don't really know his name. As I set my book bag down by the door, he turns and smiles at me.

"Hey! Are you in music class too?" Man, he's happy. I don't quite understand how he could be so cheerful... Then again, maybe that's just because I haven't been truly happy in a long while.

"Yeah," I answer, carefully moving my case over to an empty seat.

"What do you play?" And he's talkative, too. Cool. Just what I needed - another person to lie too. Luckily, though, I won't have to lie just yet.

"I play the violin. You?" I take my precious violin out from its case and begin tuning it. It was my mother's before the accident. I held onto it and kept playing.

"I play the guitar, but the really cool thing is that my family has this kinda-old sitar that looks like a guitar, kinda, and I'm learning to play that too!" He begins to mess around with his very bright blue guitar (I might go blind, just saying), and then stops abruptly, asking, "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Reina, but everyone calls me Rain."

"I'm Demyx! Your name is really cool."

Without knowing why, I begin blushing. "No, it's not. Yours is cooler."

"I guess so. Oh, I think everyone's finally coming in!" Sure enough, about ten other students file into the room and take out their respective instruments. I follow the lesson and enjoy the one class I don't have to take notes in. For the last few minutes of class, the teacher gives everyone a chance to perform a small solo, and I step forward. Normally I try to stay invisible, but this one time couldn't hurt. At the end of my piece, among the respectful applause of my peers, I can hear particularly loud clapping. It's Demyx, grinning broadly and clapping like mad. Demyx plays after me, and he's really good. At the end of _his_ piece, I do the only thing I can do...

Smile broadly and clap like mad.

As I'm packing up my violin, everyone else moves past me out of the room. My mind refocuses on life. This was fun, but it was time for work again. A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts. "Bye Rain! I'll see you tomorrow!" It was Demyx, of course. He rushes out of the room, waving at me. I smile to myself and walk out myself. For the first time in months, I felt truly happy.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"I'd like an iced mocha with extra cream and sugar." I take the customer's money and get to work making the drink. The smell of coffee surrounds me, and I revel in its wonderful aroma.

"Rain! Hurry up!" As usual, my evil co-worker interrupts my peace.

Well, maybe not _evil_, but still.

"Hurrying!" I call back, pouring chocolate and coffee into a blender.

"You better be," She pushes her stupid-looking bang things out of her eyes. "I don't want people to get impatient."

_You're impatient, Larxene!_ I think, while wisely keeping my mouth shut. The sad fact of the matter was that Larxene was technically my boss. And oh, how I hated it. I take some time to remind myself why I took this job in the first place.

1. I needed the money.

2. I love coffee.

3. This shop is right next to the bookstore where Zexion works.

4. Did I mention that I needed the money?

I spray some whipped cream on the drink and shove it on the counter. "Iced mocha for Yuffie," I read off the cup.

A teenager quickly comes up, grabs the coffee, and leaves just as quickly. I return to the register for the next order. "Okay, a caramel machiatto?"

"Hurry _up_, Rain!"

I sigh. This was going to be one long afternoon shift.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I make it home around 7 o' clock and begin my usual routine. Greet Zexion, give him my notes, go to the library to do homework on the computers, come home, answer Zexion's questions about the lessons, have him copy off of my math homework, and make dinner. I start to heat some instant noodles and make pleasant conversation. "So, how was your day?"

"The usual." I place the noodles on the table and hand my brother a spoon with a flourish.

"Bon appetit."

Dinner is silent, as usual. After scarfing down some food, I retreat to my cozy little bedroom. It _was_ a storage room, but I really didn't want to share a bedroom with Zexion. No offense to him, or anything. I'm a 15-year-old girl, I need my privacy. I pull the covers around me and glance at the clock. 1:23. We rarely ate before midnight anymore, and we always woke up early. It probably wasn't good for our bodies, but...

I close my eyes and evaluate my life. How did I get here? Just last year I was a normal girl with everything but now I have nothing. Well, nothing but Zexion. I'm glad for the comfort of my twin, but I hate the life we live. Everyday I have to lie and pretend. I don't want to do this anymore. But there's no choice. I finger a thin white scar on my arm, the sole mark of the car crash that killed my parents. I feel like I'm running in circles, trying to get away from a past that will always remain. I abruptly stop my thoughts and start trying to sleep. The cycle of my life has to be reset again.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! And with my longest chapter of any story... Over 2,700 words! ^^ **

**Thanks for reading, and I do wish to know your thoughts. Questions, complaints, comments, they're all welcome! Just warning you, however, flames will be used roast marshmallows. XP**


	2. Insanity

**Hello there! This story is really moving quickly, in my eyes. And I think it's running away without me...**

**Ah, whatever. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Rain! It's time to wake up!" The call comes from downstairs, like always. I stretch and yawn, then roll into a sitting position. I stumble down the stairs, wrapped in my thin blanket.

"Thanks," I mumble to Zexion, still half-asleep.

He just rolls his eyes. "Well, since you seem to have given up on the idea of waking yourself up..."

I do my best to glare. It's probably not the best, since I'm so tired. "Don't-" I yawn, totally ruining the intimidating effect I had hoped for. "finish that sentence."

Zexion smiles slightly and nods towards a plate. "That's for you." I glance over and find a few pieces of bread.

"Okay, thanks! Again." I happily munch on my breakfast as my twin continues.

"Any tests coming up?" He pulls on a jacket and grabs something from my plate.

I rack my brain. The history test wasn't for a while, we had just finished the math unit... Oh! "Science," I answer. "Next Wednesday."

"I'll be sure to get that day off then." He can actually do that, because he has the coolest boss of all time. Seriously. She lets him work out a schedule around his frequent test days, and he's paid for the amount of days he works each month. I love Aerith. She's the epitome of a great boss. I wish _my_ boss was as nice...

I brush the crumbs into the trash can and give Zexion a quick goodbye hug. "I'll get the textbook for you. Have a good day!" The door slams, and I'm alone. I clean up the kitchen and note that our pantry was almost empty. _Time for a grocery run. _I get dressed for school and grab my book bag, double-checking that Zexion put his math homework in my folder. He did. He's always good about that.

I get to school pretty early, so I have time to wander the halls. It's always fun to do that, because I can gather information about everyone in the school. By now I have every group, clique, and couple ingrained in my head.

There's the popular group, Kairi, Sora, and Riku. They're best friends, and everyone loves them. Except for me. I stay away from them, only because I've had some bad experiences with the popular kids from my other schools. Kairi and Sora are hopelessly in love with each other, and everyone in the school knows it. Yet none of them have the guts to ask each other out. I mentally shake my head at their cowardice. Riku's the one that every girl fawns over. Again, I'm an exception. I don't have time for fawning. The whole school is abuzz with gossip, because the winter dance is approaching - and Riku hasn't asked anyone to go with him yet.

I pass by Xion in the halls and give her a smile. She is, as always, hanging out with her two best friends Roxas and Axel. I know for a fact that she has a crush on Roxas, but she hasn't told him yet. Not because she's a coward, but because Roxas is dating Namine, a quiet girl who is technically in the popular group. She's Kairi's best friend... but I digress. Axel is this crazy junior kid who has an obsession with fire and getting into trouble. He's really nice to Xion, though, so I don't mind.

There are a bunch more people that I don't get time to see, because Xion pulls me into her conversation with Axel about how bonfires are bad for the environment. Roxas leaves halfway through to go talk to Namine. I smile and even laugh a little when Axel cracks bad jokes and Xion punches him in the arm. Then the bell rings and Xion waves to me and leaves. I mindlessly complete my classes and make it to lunch with no problem. Unfortunately, that's when the problems begin.

"Hello Xion!" I cheerfully greet as I walk into the library. I don't get a response. "Xion?"

She's sitting in a chair, staring off into space. "Rain," she says finally. "I have a crisis."

I frown, drop my books, and sit down next to her. "A crisis?"

She nods and elaborates, "Riku asked me to the dance."

I do a double take. That was definitely not what I had expected. I didn't think Xion even knew Riku! "What's the problem with that? Is he a jerk or something?"

"No, no, no! He's really nice. He's in my art class, and he knew Namine, and I knew Namine, and... Well... We got along well. So today at lunch he asked me."

I am very confused at this point. "The problem?"

She sighs and twists in her seat. "I don't really want to be in a romantic relationship with him. I haven't gotten over Roxas yet. And if we go to the dance together, he's going to expect me to be his girlfriend and... Rain, I just can't do it!"

"Whoa, calm down. Did you say yes yet?"

More uncomfortable twisting. "I kinda said... that... I... was going with someone else." The last part is mumbled softly, so I can tell she's embarrassed.

"Let me guess. You haven't actually been asked by anyone else."

Xion nods. "That's my crisis. I have to find someone else to go with before he finds out I was lying!"

I sigh. High school had so much drama. But, as Xion's friend, I was obligated to help her with her problem. I suddenly gasp. A crazy, horrible, fantastic idea had just occurred to me. "I know exactly who you're going with! It won't put you in a romantic relationship, either!"

She cocks her head to the side. "But... going with any guy will be a sign of romance... unless the person is my friend..." Her eyes widen as she realized what I'm suggesting. "You don't mean-"

I smile and nod. "Yes, I mean Axel. Now come on, you've got a crisis to solve!" I don't really know where my energy is coming from, but I am able to drag her outside to where Axel is always sitting. This was going to be good.

"Hey Axel!" I call, ignoring Xion's protests. "Xion has something to say to you!" I then push my friend forward, ignoring her glare.

Axel walks over. "Yeah?"

Xion looks down. "Well, I was kind of wondering... Could you... would you maybe..." She pauses and takes a deep breath, then blurts, "Will you go to the dance with me... as a friend?"

Axel smirks. "Of course. Thought you'd never ask." Well, that was a lot easier than I imagined it would be.

I sneak away, leaving the pair talking. I had just made the world a better place. This day was great already.

* * *

3:15. Time for my last class of the day. As I walk into the room, I notice that it looks more like a normal classroom and that nearly all of the seats were taken. I inwardly sigh. _Looks like I'll have to be in the front._ However, before I can sit down, someone calls my name.

"Rain! Over here!" I glance around and find Demyx waving me over. He moves his backpack off of the chair next to him and points to it. I smile gratefully and slip into the seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem." His neon guitar is still in its case. "We're doing music theory today," he explains.

That explains the desks. The teacher walks into the room and starts a lecture that is honestly the most boring thing I had ever heard. And I had a very high boredom tolerance. After maybe ten minutes of listening to stuff I learned years ago, a scrap of paper is slipped onto my desk. There was a small, messy note on it.

**_Hey, it's Demyx :)_**

I give the blond next to me a weird look and then hand the paper back after scribbling a message of my own.

**_Hi?_**

He slides it back.

**_hi! im bored_**

I roll my eyes.

**_I can tell._**

He pouts.

**_not nice! _**

Now I'm grinning.

_**Why not?**_

_**it just isnt.**_

_**Whatever you say...**_

_**r u mocking me? on paper?**_

_**Maybe.**_

_**meanie! hey, off topic, who are you going with to the dance?**_

I shoot a surprised look towards him.

_**...Random much?**_

_**well, i just wanna kno!**_

_**Your grammar is lacking.**_

_**stop avoiding the question!**_

I stop with my pencil poised above the paper. Who was I going with? Well, I doubt I I'm going at all, since it wasn't really worth it. You had to pay an entry fee and Zexion and I both viewed it as a waste of money.

_**No one's asked. I don't know if I'm even going.**_

**_oh_**

**_Yeah._**

The note spent an extremely long amount of time on Demyx's desk, and I began to wonder if I had done something wrong. It was the equivalent of an awkward silence in a conversation. The paper finally comes back into my sight.

_**Can I talk to you after class?**_

Huh, he was using proper grammar now. I write a quick response and send it back with a smile.

_**Sure.**_

At that exact moment, the bell decided to ring. I make sure to hang around just outside of the doorway. Demyx walks out after all the other students and waits until the hallway is empty to speak. "So..."

I blink and wait for him to continue. This was really awkward...

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

...WHAT? Could my day get any weirder? First Xion with the most popular boy in school, then me with a guy I just met?

"Uh..." How does one respond to that? I met him yesterday, and today he asks me to the dance? Are all guys this crazy?

"I'm so sorry! I just act on impulse a lot and, uh, I just thought-" He trails off and just stands there. Awkwardly.

Act on impulse, huh? That explains his craziness... He really looks upset now. I think he thinks that he upset _me_. Which he honestly kind of did.

We stare at each other for a little while, then I blurt, "Okay."

He looks stunned. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll go to the dance with you." What was I saying? I don't go to dances, I don't dance period.

"That's awesome! Okay, cool. Can we talk about it more later? I have to go soon, my mom is picking me up." After a moment's hesitation, he hands me a ripped piece of paper with 10 digits on it. A phone number. "Text me, okay? I really have to go!" He grins at me and runs off, leaving me utterly stunned. What the heck had just happened?

I am officially insane. And you wanna know the worst part?

I don't have a phone to text him with.

* * *

I pour the ice into the machine and press the button. While the drink is being made, I return my thoughts to the question that had been plaguing me all day.

_What the heck?_

Today had been, without a doubt, the strangest, most unexpected day of my life. And that was including the day my parents died. The one thing that was predictable was Larxene. She was being her typical self. Today she had ditched work and hopped over the counter to flirt with her boyfriend, leaving me manning all the stations. Her and her stupid Marluxia were being all lovey-dovey, and I was getting really annoyed. It was lucky that the store was nearly empty. I keep staring off into space, trying to decipher my day.

"Hello?" Oh shoot, a customer. And to make matters worse, it's none other than the stupid boyfriend himself.

Don't get me wrong. I love the guy, he just makes Larxene skip work so much!

"Let me guess. Two caramel lattes, one with extra sugar and one with extra caramel."

He nods, slightly surprised. "Yes, actually."

I get to work, knowing exactly how much caramel to out in Larxene's drink so she doesn't bother me to put more in. I finish and then notice that it was only me, Larxene, and Marluxia in the store. I had some time... why not try my random act of kindess for the day? I add some whipped cream to the drink, even though it didn't need it. Then I sprinkle some of those awesome chocolate shavings on top. I grap two plastic spoons and hand to Marluxia after the drinks. "Larxene eats the whipped cream off of the top first," I explain, amazing myself at how much I knew about said annoying coworker.

He smiles at me. "Thank you." Then he puts a twenty-dollar bill in the previously empty tip jar, adding, "I would suggest you get that before Larxene does."

I can only stare at him in shock. Okay, how much weirder could this day get? I keep working for about two hours more, occasionally wondering if this was all one big crazy dream. I see the sun inch towards the horizon outside, and I hope that I won't have to walk home in the dark. Sadly, I don't think my shift is over quite yet.

"Rain!" It's Larxene. What could she want? "Get out, your shift is done." She's coming back behind the counter and putting her apron back on. I stand there for a moment. Had time really gone by that quickly? "Well, go!"

"Fine," I mutter. She didn't have to be so rude about it. For some reason, however, as I'm leaving the shop, I see her smiling to herself. Larxene doesn't smile unless she's around Marluxia or someone she hates trips. I decide to ignore it and instead decide to be glad I get to leave in the light.

When I get home, Zexion looks up from my notes in surprise. "Rain, you're home early."

"I am?" I look at the clock. It reads 7:21, a good 9 minutes before my shift even ends. Larxene let me out early. But why?

Zexion continues, not seeing the confusion on my face. "I was getting worried. The sun set early today. I'm glad you didn't have to walk home in the dark."

Wait. All the pieces fall together. Larxene let me out early... because she didn't want me to walk home in the dark? She was being _nice_?

"Zexion," I say in a serious tone. "pinch me."

He gives me a weird look. "What?"

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" To explain, I recap everything that had happened that day. "Xion got asked to the dance by Riku, I played matchmaker with her and Axel, Demyx asked me to the dance, I _accepted_, Marluxia gave me a twenty-dollar tip, and Larxene did something nice." I took a huge gasp and finished, "Oh yeah, and I passed notes in class today."

That definitely wasn't what he had expected. "Wait... you're going to the dance with _who_ now?"

"Demyx. He's a guy from music class."

"Rain, music class started yesterday."

"That's why it's crazy!"

My twin is speechless for a long moment. A very long moment. Finally, he gets up and pinches me.

"Ow!"

"Nope, not dreaming." He pinches himself and winces. "Not me, either."

I suddenly remember the last thing that was strange that day. "Oh, and one more thing."

"You caught a unicorn?" he asks sarcastically.

"I need to use the phone for a little while. Just a little bit!"

"Why, pray tell, do you need to use the phone?" I think his patience is almost gone.

"Demyx gave me his number." I pull the paper out of my pocket and display it to him.

A long pause, and then, "I think I would take it better if you actually _did_ catch a unicorn."

We stare at each other for a long time, sister versus brother. He cracks a smile. "Well, then. You better get dress shopping."

He hands me the phone and leaves, saying, "You call your boyfriend, I'll do the homework."

I stare at the closing door for a while, too shocked to find a comeback.

Zexion had just told me to buy a dress.

It's official, the world's gone insane.

After I dial the numbers, a voice answers me almost instantly.

"Oh hey Rain!"

I smile. "Hey Demyx."

"Call me Dem."

I stop. I don't do nicknames. But, if everyone else is going crazy...

"Fine... Dem."

Maybe insanity wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Wow. A 3,000 word chapter. I must love this story!**

**Uh... I have nothing else to say... review? **


	3. Something to Look Forward to

**Hello all! Here's the next installment of Running Circles! Sorry for the wait, I had a huge report due... But it's on track now, and I am all set, school-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I most likely never will. Now excuse me while I cry over crushed dreams.**

* * *

A blast of light streams into my eyes and rouses me from my sleep. With a yawn, I sit up and smile at Zexion, who is turning on the lamp. "Good morning, dear brother!"

He gives me the 'are-you-crazy' look and responds, "Since when were you in such a good mood?"

"Oh," I respond, sliding out of bed. "Just since I had something to look forward to." I bounce over to the calendar posted on my wall and cross off another day. I was getting steadily closer to the square with colorful drawings and doodles decorating it - the winter dance. It had been over a week since Demyx asked me, and I to day I was excited would be a grievous understatement. I smile again and walk down the stairs, followed by Zexion.

"Oh, I see," he says in a teasing tone. "Rain's in _loooove_!"

I scowl and retort, "Shut it." No doubt blushing furiously, I tune my brother out and focus on the day's schedule.

"And don't deny it! You can't even get rid of me today, remember?" he taunts, stealing an apple.

Right, Zexion was coming in to school today for the math test. Great. Normally I loved the lessened workload, but today I was having doubts. As I walked upstairs to change, he called after me, "Demyx and Rain, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" I slam the door in his face, mentally sighing. Zexion was so calm and collected 90 percent of the time, but when he loosened up...

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

...He was _really_ annoying. Just like a normal older brother, right?

I roll my eyes at him as I exit, fully changed, and prepare to go out the door. "Goodbye, Zexy!"

He scurries after me, protesting, "Don't call me that!" He immediately laughs and elbows me in the side when he catches up.

"You're in rare form," I comment.

"So are you."

I giggle a little. "Touche."

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Rain _never_ giggles."

"I just did! Liar."

"It's a saying!"

"Your face is a saying."

"...That made no sense whatsoever."

I giggle again, amazed at how normal our banter was. "I know."

Zexion shakes his head at me, pretending to be truly astonished at my stupidity. "Okay then..."

I glance up as we enter the school, scanning the hallways for someone I know. I see Kairi talking with Namine, Riku and Sora arguing about something or another, and Roxas having a quiet conversation with Axel and Xion. Xion looks up as we pass by and waves. "Hey guys!"

I smile and give a short wave back. "Hey."

As I walk over, I see Xion give Zexion an extra smile. And then... _Zexion smiled back_. What was this? Why was my brother so unusually responsive? I must investigate this more later...

"Rain? Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? You know, for dresses for the dance?" Xion's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and reintroduces me to reality.

"Oh... Sure!" I respond, carefully watching Xion and Zexion. "That okay with you, Zexion?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." His eyes are on Xion... I'm sensing a pattern here. Sneaking a glance at Axel, I find him looking at the same thing. He smirks and mouths, 'In love'.

I barely hide a laugh and announce, "Well, I'm gonna go."

Axel adds, "Me too." We walk some distance down the hall, ignoring Xion and Zexion's questions of where we were going. As soon as we are out of sight, Axel bluntly states, "I think your brother is in love with my friend."

"I think your friend is in love with my brother." I respond, already concocting a scheme to get the two together.

"We need a plan," he says, obviously on the same page as me.

"Indeed." A lightbulb goes off in my head, and I lean in closer to conspiratorially whisper, "Okay, so here's my plan..."

* * *

It was a long day of school. A math test, shortly followed by a not-so-pop quiz in science. Well, it was supposed to be a pop quiz, but the professor obviously does not understand that giving one every single Friday ruins the surprise. It took forever for lunch to come around, but it finally did. As I collapse in a comfy chair, I hear Xion sit in one beside me.

"Are you going to help me with these books or what?"

I groan and stand up, taking some of the books that Xion graciously shoves into my arms. "Coming! Geez." She just rolls her eyes and points to a table.

"We're labeling these. C'mon!" I sluggishly follow her, muttering something about stupid geometry tests.

"So," Xion starts, keeping her eyes on her work. "You still up for dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I respond, still inwardly laughing over my and Axel's plan.

"Great! How bout I meet you at the store at... Say 10ish?"

"What store?" I ask out of habit, even though I know fully where she's going.

"Why, my favorite store, of course. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

I shake my head at my friend with a smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After my chat with Xion and a few extremely boring classes, I finally make it to my favorite time of the day. And it's Friday, which makes it even better!

Yes, I am talking about music class. And since it's Friday, we all get to perform. I've been practicing all week, getting my piece just right. I find my usual seat next to Demyx and give him a smile as he struggles to tune his guitar. "Give that to me," I order, watching him mangle the instrument. I base the notes off of my violin and adjust the strings.

"Thanks," he says, now straightening his page of music.

"It was for the poor instrument, Demyx. You were murdering it."

He opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off by the teacher calling the class up one by one for our performances. I settle into my seat and wait for my turn. Finally, after most of the others have gone, I get my chance. Taking a deep breath, I calm my nerves and start a slow, yet hopeful piece. My face is blank, but I am feeling an enormous range of emotions. Why? I'm playing my old lullaby. The song comes to an end, and I draw out the last note, then bow. I struggle to keep a calm front, but succeed in suppressing my emotions for the rest of class. By that time, my brief memory flash is over.

"Bye Rain!" Demyx calls, walking backwards through the hallway.

"Bye Demyx. And watch out for that locker!"

He turns around just in time to avoid a nasty collision with the metal storage unit. "Thanks!"

I just roll my eyes at him and continue on my way. I exit the school and immediately shiver. It was definitely winter, and I didn't have a jacket. Well, I technically had one, but it was so small it looked ridiculous. I'd rather draw attention as the stupid kid who forgot her jacket than as the girl whose clothes don't fit.

I shiver again and pull my arms around myself for warmth. I hate winter. It was so darn cold! At least I'll be inside for a while as soon as I make it to the coffee shop. I suddenly realize that I never met up with Zexion after lunch. I should have probably said goodbye... Ah, whatever, he's a big boy. I bend my head down as another gust of wind chills me, and briefly wonder how strange I would look if I sprinted to the shop. Eventually concluding that I would draw massive amounts of attention running down the street, I decide to instead just bear the cold.

The chiming of bells announce my arrival, and I step gratefully into the heated store. As expected, the tables are crowded with people enjoying a warm cup of coffee in the equally warm area. There is a line that stretches almost to the door, and I sigh at the prospect of such a busy shift. Larxene is already working up a storm, calling out finished orders every couple of seconds. As I slip behind the counter, she mutters, "About time." I barely have time to feel insulted before she pushes me towards the cash register.

"We need more help around here," I comment, stirring a drink while simultaneously taking another order.

"I actually agree with you, for once." Larxene pauses to shout out another name, and I accept one man's money with a nod. "There's no way we can handle all this by ourselves." She pauses again as my attention is forced to turn to a coffee-seeking businesswoman. "Maybe I'll hire someone."

"That would be good." I shake my head to keep my hair out of my eyes and read off some numbers. "That's $3.21, please," I interject while facing a teenager. I can still hear bells ringing almost constantly, and the line grows even bigger. With a sigh, I return to my conversation with my coworker. "Very good, in fact."

Time flies by in a whirlwind of syrups and brews and cream, and before I know it my shift is well past done. Larxene lets out a heavy sigh as the shop finally empties, people having deemed it too late for caffeine. The night air rushes in as the last customer leaves, and I unconsciously shiver. My companion notices this and frowns while wiping the counter. "Where's your jacket?"

I mirror her frown and mutter, "Forgot it."

She huffs and spits, "That's just stupid. It's like 0 degrees out there!"

"I am fairly certain that it is not zero degrees outside."

"You know what I mean!"

I bite back a retort and remain quiet. The silence is abruptly broken by the sounds of shuffling and falling liquid. Larxene walks up to where I am picking up napkins and shoves a coffee cup at me. At my unspoken question, she says, "Well, I couldn't waste it!"

I accept the only slightly chilled drink with a slight smile. After we finally finish cleaning up, I glance at the clock and find that it is already time to close the shop. I had stayed for hours later than I should have... Zexion was going to flip. Larxene opens the door and demands, "You coming?" I follow her outside and hear the jingling of keys as she locks the door. I wrap my arms around myself in the cold, and she pulls her black jacket closer to her body. "You better bring your jacket next time," she demands, breath fogging the air.

"Fine," I answer shortly, trying to stop my shivers.

She rolls her eyes and announces, "There is no way that you are walking home in this. You'll freeze to death, and then I won't have any chance of keeping the store running." She walks over to her car and stops, seeming to think. "I'm driving you home."

I stare at her. Is she serious? "Fine, if you don't want to... Guess I'll just have to hire _two_ new workers, as you're turning into a popsicle."

"No, I just..." I trail off, unsure of how to finish. "Thanks?"

"So grateful," she mutters, opening the driver's seat door. I slip into the passenger seat and give her quick directions to my apartment complex.

"Right here, and then a left at the next road. The place is called Oblivion Apartments.

"Oh, I know where it is. Marluxia used to live there."

The car falls silent after that last remark, and it becomes extremely awkward.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If you don't say something, I'm kicking you out of the car."

Larxene's random outburst surprises me a bit, and a smiled slightly. "Something," I smirk.

She rolls her eyes at me and suddenly yells, "We're here, get out."

_So thoughtful, as always_. I thank her one more time (she blows it off with a scoff) and speed-walk to the door. I jump multiple steps at a time and finally make it to my and Zexion's room. I fish the key out of my pocket and let myself in.

Zexion looks up from the book he was reading. "You're late," he says flatly. Despite his uncaring tone, his eyes betrayed his true worry.

"Sorry, I got caught up at work."

"Are you okay? It's nearly pitch black and freezing outside."

"Yeah, Larxene drove me home."

"Well, that was nice of her."

"It was, actually."

After I assure Zexion that I am not a Rainsicle, we chat for a little while and Zexion retreats to finish his book. I yawn, eyes on the clock, finding that it was quite a bit past 10. "Zexion, did you eat?"

I get no response. "Zexion?" I try again. By this time I am certain that he is simply ignoring me, meaning that he probably didn't eat any dinner. "ZEXION!" I storm into his bedroom and snatch his book away. "No more reading until you eat."

"...What are you, some messed-up mother figure?"

I ignore his smart comment and point to the kitchen. "I'm making soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm your freaking twin!"

"Are you physic?"

"Yes."

"What am I thinking?"

"Erm... Tacos?"

Zexion gives me a strange look, for the second time today I might add. "Tacos? Really Rain?"

I growl and pull his arm, attempting (and miserably failing) to take him to the kitchen. I finally give up, huffing in frustration. I put on my most innocent puppy-eyes look, the look that no older brother can ignore. "Please, Zexion?"

"...Fine." I smile and fix us some chicken noodle soup that Zexion quickly inhales. He then takes his book back and disappears into his room again, yelling, "You can have first shower!"

I comply gratefully, soon snuggling into my warm bed. Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun, though I was worried about Xion and her energy that is revealed while shopping. Still, the downtime would be great. I quickly drift off into sleep, looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

**So... How'd you like it? Review and tell me what you think. I greatly appreciate all constructive criticism and praise. As for flames... They will be used to fulfill Axel's pyromaniac desires.**


	4. Shopping or Torture?

**Hello there! I know that I took forever updating this, and it's still a little short. But still, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

The sounds of morning gradually invade my sleep. I roll over and yawn, curling up to enjoy the warmth of my bed a little longer. I eventually get up, formally acknowledging the start of the day. "Morning Zexion!"

Said person glances up from his book. "Good morning." I notice that he has made considerable progress in the novel since I saw him last night.

"You didn't stay up all night reading, did you?" This had happened before. Zexion had a bad habit of becoming obsessed with a particular story and not eating or sleeping until it was done. He fasted one time over a 10-book series.

"Not any longer than we would have stayed up with homework."

"If you say so," I say skeptically. My doubts are quickly banished in favor of excitement. Today was a day of fun and relaxation, and I was not going to ruin it by worrying about my brother's deplorable sleeping habits. "What time is it?"

"9:15," he answers after a quick glance at the clock.

"Kinda late for me, huh?" He chooses not to answer, completely engrossed in his book. I scoff and stomp off to my room to get ready, mentally scolding Zexion for ignoring me. I take my time, brushing my hair slowly and picking out the _perfect_ outfit. Time goes by, I finish up, and walk towards the door, figuring that I might as well be on my way. It's not like I have anything else to do today. "Bye, Zexy! I'm leaving now!" As I expect, he does not respond, still focusing on whatever he was reading. Only after I close the door do I hear a belated, "Don't call me that!"

The weather is still deathly cold, and I wrap my jacket closer to my body. Well, technically it's Zexion's jacket, but he won't notice. Xion's favorite store is just a few blocks from my apartment, so I make it there quite soon. The bargain department store (yes, that's what it's officially called) looms above me with the promise of a headache from shopping. Xion is already by the front door, rocking out to her iPod. I creep up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Boo."

Xion smacks me and glares, still listening to music. After a glare-down, she smiles suddenly and chirps, "Well, come on then!" I let her drag me through the large glass doors and between aisles, finally coming to a large section solely devoted to dresses. "Alright... Grab everything you want to try on and meet me by the fitting rooms!" She darts away from me, humming something cheerful. I shrug and slowly pick through the gowns, ending up with two pretty black and white patterend ones. I approach the fitting rooms, staring in horror as Xion approaches me, buried under a mountain of fabric.

"You can't possibly be trying on all of that!" I protest.

"Oh, of course not. Half of these are for you," she replies cheerfully.

_...Someone save me._

* * *

"How about this one?" Xion twirls in front of me in a stunning emerald gown, with long sleeves and a flowing skirt.

"I like it," I say encouragingly.

"No, you're right, it's not my color," she complains as if she hadn't heard me, which might be true. She rushes into her stall for the sixth time and emerges in a pink dress. "Hmm?" she asks wordlessly, examining herself in a mirror.

"Well, perhaps-" I starts, though I am again cut off.

"Too girly, you're right. Not me." Again and again she rejects beautiful dresses, claiming they were too short, too long, too bright, too dark, or just too 'not her'. I begin to give up, only giving the occasional nod or grunt in response to her never-ending questions. Eventually she comes out in her last dress, oddly quiet and actually paying attention to me. "What do you think of this one?"

I snap my head up, trying to refocus. "Umm..." The color is a deep blue that matches her eyes, and it comes with a short jacket of white that makes both the fabric and her eyes look brighter. "I... like it. A lot."

Xion actually remains silent, thinking for a little while longer. "I do too!" she grins, eyes bright. "This is the one!"

"Great," I say dully, about to fall asleep. "Now can we go?"

"Course not," comes her voice from behind the curtain. "Now it's your turn!" She bounces out redressed in her jeans and shoves about a dozen hangers in my hand, attached to a hopelessly large mass of fabric. "I'll wait here." I sigh and duck under the curtain, getting to work. This shopping business is worse than dealing with Larxene.

* * *

"No."

"No."

"No way!"

"Nope."

"Don't think so."

"Definitely not!"

"Uh, no."

"Not that one."

"Um... No."

I groan in exasperation, feeling a headache forming because of Xion's endlessly negative comments. It seemed that I was never going to get out of here, what with her not 'approving' any one of my outfits.

"Hmm..." she says now as I stand awkwardly in front of her.

"Let me guess," I say irritably. "'NO.'"

"Actually," she hums, getting up to examine me on all sides. "This could work."

"I feel like a mannequin," I grumble, fidgeting in the black gown.

"Hush, Rain!" Xion backs away with a thoughtful expression. "What do you think?"

Oh, now she asks my opinion. "I like it," I say honestly. It was pretty, it was comfortable, and it was cheap.

"Done!" she shouts, gaining the attention of other innocent shoppers. "Then we'll get this one!"

"Thank god," I mumble, glad the torture is over.

"You're gonna look great, Rain!"

"Thanks, you will too." The thoughts of the dance cause a sly smile to creep onto my face at the thought of my genius plan. "It'll be fun."

* * *

**Okay, again, I'm really sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm very busy with finishing up the school year. Hopefully you still liked it. :)**

**As always, thanks to all my reviewers. All thoughts are appreciated. Just a warning: All flames are given to Axel, who may or may not use them for destructive purposes. SO BEWARE! XD**


End file.
